


We're All Stories In The End

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki's Kids, Tumblr: thfrustration, cliches redeemed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tells Narvi a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Stories In The End

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/ Clichés Redeemed contest. I chose the clichéd opening line, "Once upon a time in a land far far away...". Loki fluff happened.

_“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…”_

_“Mother!”_

_“What is it, Narvi?” Sigyn asked, glancing up from storybook in her hands._

_“You always start stories that way.”_

_“I can’t help it – it’s the way they’re written.”_

_“Well, I think it’s silly.”_

_“Very well then, I shan’t read you a story this evening. Time for bed.” Sigyn announced, pushing her heavily pregnant self out of the chair placed by her son’s bedside._

_“No!”_

_“What’s going on?” Loki asked, appearing at the doorway._

_“Your son has refused a story, but has also refused to go to sleep.” Sigyn replied, staring pointedly at her young son. “Your turn.” Sigyn said with a smile, passing Loki the leather-bound book. Sigyn leant down as far as she was able, “May I have a kiss goodnight?”_

_Narvi stubbornly refused, throwing a blanket over his head._

_“Very well then.” Sigyn said, making to leave this room._

_“Wait!” Narvi cried, reappearing._

_Sigyn smiled victoriously and kissed her son goodnight and exited the bedroom, but not before her husband demanded a goodnight kiss as well._

_“Ugh!” Narvi groaned, hiding beneath his covers once more._

_Loki laughed as his dragged his son out from beneath his covers and sat down upon the chair, resting Narvi on his lap._

_“And why, son of mine, were you upsetting your mother? Hmm…?”_

_Narvi went quiet then, watching his mother through the doorway as she settled upon a lounge before the fireplace, stroking her belly and humming to herself._

_“Do you think mother will love the new baby more than she loves me?”_

_“No,” Loki said, taken aback by the question and choosing his words carefully, “Your mother will love you both, as she does me, the only way she knows how - with her whole heart, constantly and without restraint.”_

_Narvi became lost in thought, fidgeting with the embellishments on his father’s coat._

_“Shall I tell you a story?” Loki asked._

_Narvi simply nodded._

_“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…” Loki began. Narvi was about to protest when Loki raised his hands to animate the story with his magic, silencing him._ _“…there were two brothers; the Sun and the Moon. When they were young they lived in harmony, sharing the sky and doing their duty to keep the balance of their world. But as time passed the Moon became jealous of his brother. The Sun, golden and warm, was beloved by the people below. They would dance and play beneath him, ever grateful for his radiance. The Moon, cold and pale, was not, for he brought the night and the people were fearful of the dark. They would stay inside their homes, worshipping their fires, waiting for the Sun to return._

_The Moon grew angry and began to play tricks on the people of the realm, twisting and changing his shape, sometimes even disappearing entirely, leaving the people in complete darkness. But as scared of the dark as the people were they still had fire, still had hope that the Sun would return. And so the Moon sought to destroy the Sun, to darken the sky permanently, to deny the people his brothers light._

_The brothers battled far above the world for an age but eventually the Sun, bigger and stronger, prevailed, sending his brother back into the night. The Moon, hurt and humiliated, would still play his tricks on the people but they no longer feared him or the dark, for the Sun had proven that he would always be there for them._

_One night, when the Moon decided to be round and bright, to show the people that he was still strong, a wild thing ventured out into the dark; a witch. She worshipped the Moon and his ever-changing form and told him he was beautiful and that he should forget the garish Sun, for the night sky was where he truly belonged. Every night the witch would wander into the darkness of the world and stare up at the Moon and tell him that she loved him, and when he would disappear from the sky the witch would cry for she missed him so._

_And so the Moon found love and was happy for a time, but the people of this realm grow old and die as we do and eventually the witch passed on and was returned to blessed mother Earth. The Moon could not bear to be without his love and so his light faded until the night was forever dark. The Sun, taking pity on his brother, asked their father, the great Heavens, to grant the Moon a gift._

_The next time night fell over the land the Moon found that he was no longer alone in the sky, he saw that the witch’s soul had been transformed into a bright and beautiful star, to shine alongside the Moon for the rest of eternity, and he was forever grateful and forever loved. …The End.”_

_Narvi stared wide-eyed as Loki’s magical scene faded away._

_“Did you like it?” Loki asked eventually._

_“It was different.” Narvi replied, as his father returned him to his bed, tucking him in, “It wasn’t like mothers stories, the ones she gets from books.”_

_“It wasn’t?” Loki queried, preparing himself for a blunt response._

_“No,” Narvi replied with a yawn, “But do you think you could tell me another one tomorrow night?”_

_“Of course,” Loki replied with a smile, kissing his son goodnight, “And perhaps after your lessons I could teach you how to make your own?” Loki added, casting a small galaxy of stars above Narvi’s bed to keep him company._

_“I’d like that, father.” Narvi murmured as sleep claimed him._

_Loki stepped quietly out of the room and closed the door, moving to his wife’s side._

_“He finally went to sleep?” Sigyn asked._

_“After a story, as always.”_

_“What one did you tell him?”_

_Loki grinned from ear to ear and kissed his wife, a hand resting on her growing belly, “Mine.”_


End file.
